Only Just Begun
by acertainzest
Summary: For the Nov 2017 Castle Pornado. Shameless irredeemable smut set at the end of the pilot, "Flowers For Your Grave."


_A/N: Written for the November 2017 Castle Pornado. This piece of ridiculous plot-free smut was originally inspired by a TFLN post, but the end result has wandered quite far away from that prompt. In any case, I hope you enjoy this alternate version of the ending of the pilot._

 _For more smutty goodness, check out the 'castle pornado' tag on tumblr or the CastleFicPromoter tumblr account. I've posted a number of mini-gif-fics, and others have been doing so as well._

* * *

Rick Castle woke up in the middle of the night, naked and alone in an unfamiliar bedroom that smelled of woman, sweat, and sex. It was not the first time this had happened, although the 'alone' part was a little unusual.

He sat up slowly, gingerly, but the telltale headache that would signify an oncoming hangover was blessedly absent. Okay, not a drunken tryst, then. So what...?

He blinked in the darkness as memory came flooding back. Ohhh yeah. Of course.

Detective Kate Beckett.

* * *

Beckett sat in her police-issued cruiser, chewing on her lower lip as she sped toward the crime scene. It had just occurred to her, several blocks away from her apartment, that she should probably have left a note for Castle.

Rick Castle. She blushed in the privacy of her car. She felt embarrassed and a little ashamed for having slept with him, but, to be honest, not as ashamed as she probably should be. Over the past few days as they had worked together on the case of his copycat killer, she had been determined not to fall for his infamous charms... but damn it, the man was hot. Seriously hot. The things he could do - had done - with his tongue and fingers... She flushed some more and squirmed in her seat.

Oh well. It was going to be okay, she told herself. It was two in the morning and Castle had been sound asleep in her bed when she'd gotten the murder call and slipped out. He wouldn't wake up. It would only take her, what, an hour or so to look over the crime scene and set the necessary processes into motion, and then she could go back home and wake him up. Maybe with her mouth. One more round before she kicked him out. Why the hell not? Rich, arrogant playboy writer was going to think of her as one more notch on his belt in any event, so she might as well enjoy it. They'd closed the case that involved him, so she would never see him again anyway.

She pulled up to the curb near the border of the crime scene, nodded firmly to herself, and got out. Her thighs twinged a bit as she strode toward the yellow tape barrier, but she maintained her confident stride. It had been quite a while since she'd felt that pleasant ache of well-used muscles, and she was enjoying it.

Until she got to the body and saw the team huddled around it, that is. Oh shit. Why couldn't it have been Perlmutter?

"What've we got?" she asked, and just as she had feared, Lanie lifted her head and saw right through her. Beckett watched with fatalistic fascination as her friend's gaze swept over her from head to toe and drew an immediate conclusion.

"George Winterson, twenty-eight," Esposito was saying, as Lanie narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, silently telegraphing _We are going to talk_. Beckett kept her expression neutral, her professional mask signaling back _That's what you think_.

"Lives in this building right here," Ryan added. "Neighbors heard the gunshot and called 911."

"One shot, close range," Lanie put in, dropping her glare to regain her professional demeanor. "Looks like a .38 but I'll confirm for you when I get him back to the lab."

"Vic still had his phone and wallet on him," Esposito said, "so it wasn't a mugging."

Beckett walked a circle around the body, studying it and the crime scene. While her eyes were taking everything in, her mind wandered.

 _You have no idea,_ she'd murmured into his ear, and then she'd sauntered away, deliberately putting an extra swing in her hips. A part of her hoped he would follow her... and he did.

Just a few minutes later they'd been stumbling through the door of her apartment, hands grasping and groping eagerly. He'd pushed her up against the wall and she almost let him take her right there, standing up. She was that turned on.

But instead she'd shoved him into her bedroom, and then he took control. He'd pinned her to her mattress, his broad hands clamped around her hips. There was strength in his grip, far more muscle on him than she'd expected, considering that he spent most of his time sitting at a computer. He'd held her down mercilessly while his tongue took her apart.

And then, while she was still seeing stars, he'd pressed her down with the weight of his body, chest to chest, his hands on her thighs, tugging them up around his hips as he thrust inside...

She forced herself out of the reminiscence, wrenched her attention back to the crime scene. There wasn't much to see; it was dark, and the alley looked like any other.

"Okay," she said, clearing her throat, "get unis canvassing, and let's find the neighbor who called it in."

"Right. On it," Ryan nodded.

"And we'll need to talk to anyone else in the building who was up," Beckett continued, "find out if they saw or heard anything. First thing in the morning we'll find next of kin, and-"

She broke off suddenly, her stomach lurching as a taxi pulled up to the mouth of the alley and a tall figure climbed out.

"Hey, guys!" called a cheery voice. Beckett averted her eyes, her face flaming.

"Castle?" said Ryan in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard we had a new case," the writer said as he jogged over to them. "What's the- Ooh." He paused, looking down at the body. "Messy."

Ryan and Esposito snickered, but Beckett turned toward Castle with her fiercest narrow-eyed glare. "What the hell do you mean, _we_ have a case?" she demanded. "You are not a member of the NYPD last I checked. The Tisdale case is closed."

"Yeah, well, about that," he replied with a smirk, "it's-"

"Beckett," Lanie interrupted, snapping her blue gloves off to punctuate her words, "do you need anything else here, or can I get Mr. Winterson back to the morgue and get back to my beauty sleep?"

Beckett turned her attention to the M.E., frustrated. But she blanched when she saw the knowing look in Lanie's eyes. Oh crap.

Lanie's gaze flicked significantly from Beckett to Castle and back again, but she said nothing. Kate sighed. Damn it, she was never going to hear the end of this.

"Yeah, we're done here, thank you, Doctor Parrish," she said pointedly. Lanie tossed her head with a secretive curve to her lips as she turned aside to get her assistants started on transferring the body into the van.

"Guys, let's secure the scene," Beckett requested, trying to ignore the looming presence of Castle behind her shoulder. "We're not going to start interviewing witnesses at this hour. We'll pick it up in the morning."

"Right," said Esposito, and he and Ryan moved off to give instructions to the uniforms.

"That's it? No canvassing the neighbors? Not going to search the whole alley for clues?" Castle asked as he followed Beckett along the street.

She whirled to face him, glaring. "Uniforms will do that. What the hell are you doing here, Castle?"

"I was lonely," he pouted, giving her a sad puppy-dog look. She cursed herself mentally for the completely unreasonable surge of arousal that flooded through her. "You ran off and left me alone in your bed," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "That was mean. I wasn't done with you yet."

"Yeah, well, what if I was done with you?" she retorted. She immediately regretted the words, wondering if they sounded too harsh, but Castle wasn't fazed.

"You weren't," he smirked. He fell into step alongside her as she headed for her car. "There's so much more we want to do to each other, Detective."

Beckett stopped short and whipped around, folding her arms across her chest, glaring. "If you tell anyone about this," she hissed, glancing back down the alley to make sure that Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie were gone.

"Not to worry," Castle oozed. "Your kinky secrets are safe with me. Speaking of which, what exactly are your kinks? Strictly out of curiosity, of course." His lips twisted in that absolutely infuriating smirk. She wanted to slap him... or something.

"Castle, shut the hell up."

"Make me," he shot back. He stepped closer, not touching her, but moving close enough that she could feel the heat of his body. "Unlock the car, Beckett," he murmured. The low, husky tone of his voice slithered into her ears and shot straight downward, tightening her nipples and dampening her panties. "Take me back to your place and let's finish what we started."

Beckett hesitated for a moment, biting her lower lip, glancing back over Castle's shoulder to confirm yet again that no one was watching.

Oh, what the hell? she thought. Hadn't she been planning to go back home and get back in bed with him anyway?

"Have I mentioned how fucking hot it is when you bite your lip like that?" Castle whispered. He was suddenly much closer - still not touching her, but looming in front of her, his gaze fixated on her mouth. His eyes were the blue of midnight, impossibly dark with desire.

Her pulse was already racing, her skin on fire, tingling with anticipation. "Castle, get in the car," she rasped. She pressed the button on the key fob and the car beeped quietly as the doors unlocked.

He withdrew, still smirking, his gaze still on her, so hot she would swear she could feel it scorching her skin.

Her heels rapped sharply on the concrete as she rounded the car and opened the driver's-side door. She slid into the seat and buckled her seatbelt as Castle did the same.

She started the engine and pulled out onto the street, and Castle's broad hand landed on her knee, hot and heavy. She sucked in a startled breath and pushed it away.

"I'm driving," she pointed out, cursing the waver in her voice.

"You seem like a woman who knows how to multitask," he answered smoothly. His hand crept onto her knee again, sliding inward, his fingernails lightly scratching at the seam of her pants.

Beckett tried to focus on the road ahead of the car, tried to keep her breathing steady. It was almost impossible. She found her mind wandering back to that first moment when Castle had pressed himself between her legs, just the tip of his erection nudging at her entrance. He'd assured her that he was clean, and she was on the pill, so they hadn't even needed to worry about protection before he pushed her thighs apart and settled his body between them. Her every nerve was remembering the sensation of him sliding inside, filling her so completely; she could almost feel the sweet burn as her body stretched to take him in.

A street light changed to yellow, then red, and Beckett braked hard, her mouth dry. Castle's hand was still on her leg, slowly creeping higher. She swallowed heavily and pushed his hand away again.

"Do you want to have an accident?" she growled. The light turned green again and she forced herself to accelerate smoothly, stick to the speed limit.

"Then pull over," Castle replied, and though she kept her eyes on the road, she could hear the grin in his voice. "I'll fuck you right in this car."

Her whole body flushed even hotter at the words. Incredulous, she stole a glance sideways at him. He was smirking, of course.

She couldn't decide if he was serious, but all of a sudden the mental picture was startlingly clear. She could see herself stopping the car, unbuckling her seatbelt, climbing onto Castle's lap in the passenger seat. Her breasts would be at his eye level and he would bury his face in them, sucking and nipping through the fabric of her shirt and bra. She would reach down and pop the button on his pants...

"Shit," she swore, realizing that she had pressed down the gas pedal too hard and the car was zooming down the near-empty street. She braked, bringing them back to a more moderate speed. Castle was still grinning at her. She knocked his hand away yet again.

Mere minutes later they were stumbling into her apartment for the second time that night. Beckett was sucking hard on Castle's tongue, their mouths fused together. His hands were everywhere, trailing fire across her skin everywhere he touched.

The door banged shut and she slammed Castle's back against it, pressing the whole length of her body against his. She could feel the hard bulge in his pants against her lower belly, and she deliberately rubbed herself against it as she shimmied in his arms, kissing him fiercely. He already had her pants open and one hand sliding inside them, cupping her ass, his fingers digging into her bare flesh. His other hand dragged her t-shirt up and over her head.

But she shook his hands off and pulled his t-shirt over his head as well. Then she sank to her knees, pulling his jeans open as she went, tugging his erection free of his boxers and wrapping her fist around it.

"Fuck," he choked out, his head thunking back against the door. Beckett grinned wickedly as she opened her mouth and took him in. She pushed his pants and boxers down his legs and off while her lips were teasing at the head of his cock.

She swirled her tongue around the head, just lightly at first, then more firmly, letting her lips slide lower and then pulling back again. Her hand stroked up and down the shaft, and she sucked him in again, working him over with lips and tongue.

She lifted her eyes to his face, found him staring down at her with a dazed, astonished expression, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The sight made her smile again, stretching her lips around his girth. She wanted to see him lose control, the way he had made her lose it earlier. She wanted him desperate, as needy as she had been when they were here a few hours ago, when she'd tasted his kisses for the first time right here against this door.

It didn't take her long to get him to that state. A few more strong sucks, combined with twists of her tongue and the motion of her hand on his shaft, and his groans went from impassioned to nearly frantic. He reached down, grabbing her wrist, pulling her hand off him and then tugging her back up to standing.

She had shimmied out of her pants and underwear while she was sucking him - maybe he was right; she _was_ good at multitasking - and when he yanked her body flush against him, the heat between her thighs slid along his shaft and he grunted, wild-eyed.

Beckett was remembering her earlier thought, how she'd wanted to have him right here standing up. He'd managed to override that temptation the first time, but now the idea made her whole body tingle with electric anticipation.

"Right here, Castle," she breathed into his ear as his hands were roaming her body. "Fuck me right here against the wall."

"Oh, shit," he wheezed, and with dizzying speed he whirled her around, reversing their positions, shoving her up against the wall. She hissed with excitement and lifted one leg around his waist, undulating her hips so that his throbbing shaft slid between her folds. They both moaned at the contact.

Castle's fingers dug into her thigh as he gripped her, pulling her leg even higher around him, and he thrust inside. Beckett cried out. It felt incredible. He was rough, just the way she liked it, and the insistent push of him inside her was just what she wanted. She clutched his shoulders and dropped her face into the crook of his neck, opening her mouth over his skin, tasting his sweat. He thrust again, hard, and she muffled her noises in his flesh. Her teeth sank into his bare shoulder and she felt him jerk in surprise, but he didn't stop, one hand tightly wrapped around her leg holding her steady for him, the other pushing inside her bra to squeeze her breast as his hips drove into her, again and again.

"You feel so good, Beckett, fuck," he panted into her hair. She could only moan, lost in sensation. She felt the sweet hot burn of pleasure gathering low in her groin, ratcheting higher every time Castle pulled partway out and then slammed back inside. Her hips were rocking into him, matching his rhythm, and suddenly she couldn't hold out any longer - she dug her fingernails into his back and squeezed her eyes shut as orgasm swept over her like a tidal wave.

She heard Castle grunt in release also, the movement of his hips slowing, becoming erratic as he shuddered against her.

For a long moment they stayed motionless there, Beckett pressed back against the wall with Castle's body hard and hot against hers, both gasping for breath, slicked with sweat, their heartbeats racing.

Then she shifted, loosening her leg from Castle's grip. When she dropped her foot back onto the floor, he slipped out of her and they both grunted. Castle took a step back, giving her space to push away from the wall.

She ran a hand through her hair, staring at him. What now? she wondered. But before she could formulate the question and get it past her raw throat, he stepped closer again, reaching around behind her to pop open the clasp of her bra.

"Castle," she rasped, unsure whether it was a rebuke or a request. He peeled the bra off and tossed it aside, spun her around and tugged her back against him, cupping her breasts in both hands. His thumbs rubbed across her nipples, hard, and she moaned. Her legs were still trembling from the strength of her orgasm, but he already had her ready for more with the touch of his talented hands, the hot slide of his open mouth on the side of her neck.

"Told you we weren't done with each other yet," he murmured into her ear, catching the lobe between his teeth and giving a nip that made her hips buck involuntarily.

He turned them both and steered her toward her bedroom, still growling in her ear. "That was so fucking hot how you took control," he said. "But now it's my turn, and this time I'm going to take it slow."

"Oh god," she moaned. She was a little embarrassed by how much the words turned her on, but it was hard to bring herself to care when his hands were all over her, his tongue at her neck again, and she could feel his cock coming back to life against her ass.

"You're incredible, Detective," he said as he lowered her onto her bed. "Do you have any idea-" But he cut himself off, kissing her instead, his tongue twining around hers. She moaned into his mouth and returned the kiss with fervor.

Then he began working his way down her body, hands and lips and tongue - and even teeth - working in tandem, exploring every inch of her. Beckett's limbs felt like liquid, and much as she wanted to wrest control from him again, she couldn't quite make her body obey. Especially not when he was doing such delicious things to her, setting her alight all over again. She lost track of time as she lay there, writhing helplessly on her bed, everything in the world forgotten except for the sensations Castle was creating.

When his tongue finally found its way between her legs again, she cried out, her hips jerking up off the bed uncontrollably. "Hold still," he murmured, a grin in his voice. He licked at her slowly, sliding one hand upward to play with her breasts. The first time, hours ago, he had devoured her like she was his last meal; but this time, as promised, he took his time. He explored her thoroughly with tongue, lips, and fingers, while she moaned continuously, her hips dancing under his ministrations. She pushed one hand into his hair, gripping the strands tightly, the other fisted in the duvet as if clinging to a lifeline.

She felt her climax building, building, her muscles trembling with anticipation, her throat dry and hoarse from moaning. But then Castle stopped, withdrawing his fingers from inside her - she whined in protest - and he slid up the bed toward her.

"So hot," he whispered into her ear. "I need to feel you again, Beckett. Need to be inside you."

"Shit," she groaned. Castle lay down next to her and pulled her on top of him, her body feeling like a live wire, twitching and tingling with need. She melted onto him, her breasts crushed against his chest, her thighs spread around his, and he reached between them, guiding himself into position. A cry burst from her throat when she felt the tip of his erection nudging at her entrance. She shifted her hips and pressed backward, taking him inside.

He groaned, his chest vibrating underneath hers, and she managed to curve her lips into a grin as she twisted her hips to take him deeper. Her body still felt loose and limp, but she was able to push herself up onto her elbows, staring down at Castle as he thrust up into her in short, slow strokes.

"Let me see you," he husked. His hand came up and tugged her head down for a quick, searing kiss, but then his fingers tangled in her hair and he pulled her back again so he could look into her eyes. "Let me see your face when you come."

"Oh fuck," Beckett moaned, and just like that she was coming, gasping and shuddering around him. Castle thrust up again, sloppy, urgent, and he groaned as he came inside her once again.

Beckett surfaced out of a light doze a few minutes later, finding herself still splayed on top of Castle, their sweat-slicked skin sticky against each other. With a grunt she rolled aside, landing on the mattress, feeling completely undone. She hadn't been that thoroughly fucked in a _long_ time.

"Now that's what I call a debriefing," Castle muttered, sounding almost as exhausted as she felt.

"Oh god," she moaned, catching a glimpse of the clock. "Fuck, I have to be at work in four hours."

"Sorry," he smirked, clearly not sorry at all. But he rolled closer and kissed her cheek, an oddly chaste gesture, and said, "I'll let you get some sleep. I should go."

Beckett was too worn out to react, drifting into a satisfied haze as she listened to Castle getting up, going into the bathroom. She heard water running, and then his footsteps again, and eventually he was back by the side of the bed, fully dressed.

"I'll see you soon," he said, grinning down at her. She roused enough to frown up at him, confused.

What did he mean, _see you soon_? The case was over, and he'd gotten the fucking he wanted. He was just being polite, she supposed.

"Whatever, Castle," she mumbled. "Lock the door on your way out."

"Of course," he agreed, and she was asleep before he had left the bedroom.

* * *

Later that morning, even after three espressos, Beckett still didn't feel awake enough to process the bombshell her boss had dropped on her. She sat at her desk, face buried in her hands, while Castle perched on the corner of the desk, cheerfully telling Ryan and Esposito the news.

"Research, eh?" Even without looking, Beckett could hear the skepticism in Espo's tone. "Okay, bro. Just try not to get in the way."

"Hey, Castle, I was just gonna go down to the morgue and get the autopsy report on our new vic," Ryan put in. "Wanna come?"

Beckett's head came up like a shot. "No!" she barked, startling all three men. "Ryan, you go by yourself."

No way was she letting Castle anywhere near Lanie until they'd had a chance to talk.

She glared, daring any of them to object, and they didn't. They glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, but accepted it.

As Ryan set off for the morgue, Beckett stood up and headed to the break room, massaging her temples with her fingertips. More coffee, that was what she needed. Yes.

Castle followed her, falling into step again. It was unsettling how easy and natural that already felt. "Aww, I wanted to see the morgue," he whined. "But that's okay. I'll get to it."

"Castle..." she sighed, not even knowing where to start, as she poured herself a cup of battery acid and added copious sugar and cream.

"Not to worry, Detective," he said, leaning toward her and lowering his voice. "I told you, I can keep a secret. No one has to know." He brightened, his grin widening. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Oh god," she groaned. She sipped her terrible coffee and struggled to ignore her body's reaction to Castle standing so close.

To her relief, he glanced at his watch and straightened up. "Oh. I've got to go meet the NYPD lawyer and sign a bunch of paperwork," he said. "Back soon."

Beckett could only stare at him, her head spinning with disbelief at this new turn her life had taken.

"By the way," Castle said, his lips quirking devilishly, "you were right. I had no idea."


End file.
